


Surprise

by Kirkland_Bonnefoye78



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Sabo (One Piece), Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Not Amnesiac! Sabo, probably crack but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78/pseuds/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78
Summary: In which the Moby Dick gets a visitor, and Marco is a tired mom who just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 384





	Surprise

"Portgas D. Ace."

The name echoes through the ship, making everyone look up. 

A man sits on the railing, dressed in blue and white. He leans on a staff, his legs crossed and, to an untrained observer, very relaxed. The pirates, however, can see the tense stance for what it actually is. Their hands twitched towards their weapons, hidden or otherwise.

Only fools attacked Whitebeard and his crew. And only morons attacked them alone, no matter how strong they are.

"Revolutionary Sabo."

A familiar voice greets confidently, and everyone turns to look at their newest brother.

The young man stared at the figure with hooded eyes, twirling a pipe. Behind him is the rest of Spade Pirates in various state of relaxation. 

Thatch purses his lips, taking a careful step back as the two young men stared defiantly at each other. Then Ace smirks, eyes taunting.

"Came to get your ass kicked," he sneers, swinging his pipe from hand to hand and occasionally giving it a twirl.

"Oh, no," the revolutionary sneers right back, "I just thought I'd see if they manage to kill you by now."

Ace threw his head back, his laugh mocking. 

"You think I'd be killed that easily?"

His grin sharpens, eyes literally burning.

"I don't know, I bet you didn't last a week."

"Fool, I'm still alive here even after three months."

The blond snorts, twirling his pipe with a challenging grin. Ace's smirk turns to something almost feral, bloodthirsty. He fixes his grip on the pipe, then kicks off from the deck to attack.

The two pipes clashed against each other, and Thatch's eyes widened. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, readying to separate the two, but a hand stopped him. He turns to see Deuce, who's smiling lightly.

"Don't bother, Commander-san," he says loud enough for everyone to hear, "this is the first time they saw each other in half a year. Captain wouldn't want you to interfere."

Everyone gearing to interfere promptly stops. They frown at the Spades, who are wearing secretive smiles. Marco huffs, arms crossed and staring at the streaks flashing across the sky.

"You'll be fixing whatever they break," he murmurs, eyes tracking the two who is still clashing against each other. 

"Don't worry," Saber, the Spade's shipwright, says cheerfully, "they know better after the last time Spadille capsized."

For a few brief moments, everyone stared blankly as they try to process the words. Then Izou sighs and says, "Everyone, return to your places. We need to be ready for the coming storm, remember?"

This snaps them out of their dazes and the Moby Dick is once again loud with people screaming orders. Except, of course, from the Division Commanders and Whitebeard himself. They are watching carefully as the two fought, their staffs clashing and producing gusts of winds every which way.

The two are on equal footing, matching each other practically blow for blow. Ace swings his pipe and the revolutionary would block, then vice versa. Sometimes, one of them would get a lucky shot, but most of the time not.

Then the blond swings his staff towards Ace's neck, stopping only an inch away from touching it. He grins triumphantly, before realizing that the other's pipe stopped right in front of his throat. A beat passes, then the two tucks their respective weapons and drops to the deck.

"Ace," the revolutionary greets cheerfully, his hat now in his hand as he wipes his forehead.

"Sabo," their youngest brother greets with an equal amount of cheerfulness, his pipe leaning on his shoulder 

Both sports wide grins that matched each others, eyes raking each other for injuries.

Ace suddenly laughs.

"I missed you, Sab! C'Mon, I'll introduce you to Oyaji!" 

He says grabbing the laughing revolutionary.

"Alright, alright. Easy there, brother. I can't believed you adopted a whole Yonko crew in our family. That's insane," he chortles, shoulders shaking.

"Hey! Lu did it," he pouts, and the top hat was pushed down his head.

"Lu is a charming little boy who can charm the pants of anyone without realizing it. You, on the other hand, is an adorable, grumpy cat almost no one likes."

Ace pushes him away, snorting. 

"Whatever. Let's meet my family."

"This," he begins, swinging an arm around Marco, "is the Flaming Turkey, Marco the Mother Hen!"

Marco gives a exasperated sigh, but offers his hand for a handshake. The blond grins brightly and shakes the hand enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, Pineapple-ossan. Thank you for taking care of my idiot brother."

Ace, Haruta and Thatch started laughing. A vein throbs on Marco's forehead, while everyone tried to hide their amused smiles.

"A-and thats Oyaji. He, He adopted me!" 

Ace said through his chuckles, the blond practically supporting his body. The revolutionary nods.

"Welcome to the family, Whitebeard-san. Wait, does that mean you're my dad too? And Luffy's? But, no! Dragon-san is my almost dad though, and Shanks-san is Luffy's. But we have one mom, and that's Dadan. Makino-chan is like a big sister, but she's Shanks-san wife..."

Sabo trails off to a completative silence, his hand on his chin and his brows furrowed. Then he straightens up, grinning brightly.

"Whatever. Welcome to insanity, where the family tree doesn't make sense and everyone is insane. I hope you don't try to escape."

"Try to... Escape?" Vista asked hesitantly, and they laughed dismissively.

"Some tried to leave for our safety—"

"And they went head first to drag us kicking and screaming," Saber cuts them off, his voice decidedly unimpressed. The two gives him unrepentant but very bright grins.

"Idiots," Deuce murmurs, shaking his head fondly.

"Its not our fault! You're ours and no one will stop us from keeping you, not even yourselves."

The two grins widely, eyes scrunching as they practically glowed. Marco can almost hear an angelic voice singing in the far distan-

Oh, wait. That voice isn't angelic, nor distant. He huffs and hits Thatch in the head, an unamused look on his face. 

"Shut the fuck up, Thatch. Aren't you supposed to be cooking, yoi?"

"But-"

"For fuck's sake, just go," he snaps, glowering at his stupid, grinning brother who should leave before Marco strangles him with his stupid neckerchief. The red-haired man laughs, dodging his half-hearted swing and finally going to his kitchen. Marco sighs quietly, looking up to the sky as he begs for more patience, then turns towards the brothers. 

"Alright, you two," he begins, already regretting his choices this past few weeks, "I have paperwork to do. Ace, do yours after you catch up with your brother or _else_. Behave, because I want to sleep sometime next week and I can't do that if you give me more paperwork, got it? Good. If you'll excuse me..."

Ace watches Marco trail off, not even waiting for a response. He huffs, sticking his tongue out before looking Sabo and laughing. Haruta looks as if their halfway in love with his brother, and he laughs. 

Today is a good day.


End file.
